Box Pull
A Box Pull is the act of purchasing and opening an entire booster box of packs and opening all of its contents. Advantages and Disadvantages A box of original OCG DM cards has 24 packs and usually cost around 3768 Yen. with a total of 120 cards. A box of DMR cards has 30 packs and costs 4710 yen. There is an almost absolute chance of obtaining a card with the Super Rare rarity and an absolute chance of obtaining a Very Rare by purchasing a box of booster packs and opening it's contents. However, in the DMR and DMX line of sets it doesn't guarantee a Victory Rare but still guarantees Super Rares and Very Rares to be opened from it. As the single cards of widely used Super Rare, Very Rare and Victory Rare cards are usually highly expensive, (For example, Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon selling for over 9800 Yen) Purchasing boxes of cards becomes one of the main ways to obtain powerful and valuable cards for a lower amount of price. However, box pulling can be easily ruined by pulling a "Junk Rare" from the box, which can be highly debilitating and depressing for collectors and players alike, especially when all of the other super rares are powerful. For example, one might buy a box of DM-34 Cross Generation and find a Bolshack Cross NEX, Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric, Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye and/or Heracles, Birther of Gods which pays off the box, but he/she also risks a chance of pulling an Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight which is considered a Junk Rare. In that case if Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight is the only Super Rare, the box is usually considered wasted. Despite this, box pulling is usually considered the better way to obtain super rares and very rares over buying booster packs, due to the near-absolute rate of pulling Super Rares and Very Rares, as well as being a more reliable way to pull a Victory Rare. Additionally, it is possible that booster packs might have been searched out for Super Rares and Very Rares, either by the store owner themselves, or by customers. By buying sealed booster boxes, this risk is omitted. And finally, usually all of the cards found in booster boxes are in top condition, unlike buying single cards where the product is usually at least slightly damaged. Note that while purchasing boxes of out-of-production expansions might seem impossible, internet stores will make this easy. However, internet stores generally sell more expensive boxes than real-life stores, especially older expansions and the first expansion of every Block. DM-14 Box sold for 18000 yen.png|A box of DM-14 Generate Gear sold for over 18000 yen. Tips on boxes *Do not buy a box if you cannot afford the risk of a Junk Rare. Buy a single card instead if this happens. *Do not buy a box of a set that has it's rares vary wildly between card power. (Such as DM-24 Violence Heaven and DM-10 Eternal Arms.) Chances are the results can be extremely depressing. *Do not buy a box from the same set multiple times, especially when you had got the main card you want, or you had got over half of the set's rare cards. Chances are you will almost always end up with the same duplicate rares. *Analyze the cards in the set first so you can determine the risk and reward factor. Buying a box is like gambling and you do not want to take any unnecessary risks. *Do not buy boxes only to sell cards for money. Most new cards do have a hefty price tag during their release (Even undesirable ones), but this quickly fades in a week or two. *And at last, don't target a specific card. Category:Trading Card Game